I Will Always Love You
by Chouxes
Summary: RE-WRITTEN - 20/01/2016. A cute little oneshot about Kaoru x Kenshin. Contains a teasing Sano, an embarrassed Kaoru and the everlasting loyal and caring Kenshin.


**20/01/2016 - PLEASE READ FOLLOWING: Dear readers, I started writing fanfiction when I was about ten – I was an immature, insecure brat who wrote mediocre stories. If has been a few years since then, and I have to honestly thank all of you for sticking with me so far – even when I didn't proofread chapters and just straightaway published them (How could I **_**do **_**that? It makes me cringe when I read the stories I published before…) just because I was a bit lazy and was a crappy updater. But now, after a hiatus, I thought I could get back to writing, so I decided to slowly start re-writing my stories so they are at a good standard. Well, that's what I thought a few months ago, but now, things in my life are starting to get worse. The condition of a dear family member is slowly worsening, and my family and I are stuck at the other side of the world, so it doesn't make it any easier trying to comfort both him and ourselves. If that wasn't enough, we also started having fights between ourselves – and considering I choose to rely on my family instead of my friends, it's no surprise I fell into a state of depression. I apologize to everyone who is waiting for my updates, but I promise you I will never, ever give up my stories. I will start from scratch and give you something you can be proud of. Thank you. **

**P.S – This is the re-written version of this fic. It's quite different, but I doubt anyone will be sad – the previous one was quite bad. Haha. Totally not my fault. **

**Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin. Just kidding – please don't sue me. **

…

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the skies were clear – so obviously, Kenshin was trying to convince himself it was _not _the calm before a storm and to put his sword away, but his tight grip on it didn't make it any easier. He guessed his body and the Battousai part of him was still programmed to be on guard and attack anytime – kind of like a firefighter whose first instinct when he caught on fire was to stop, drop, and roll. Kenshin briefly wondered for a moment if he was crazy – fighting with himself on whether to put his sword away or not – but he guessed he was. Having split personalities did not exactly mean you were very sane. Brutally murdering people and having a blank face when seeing blood (normal people would at least _flinch_, right?) didn't exactly label him as a happy-go-lucky hipster, either.

But when he saw his wife of two days on the porch with the brightest smile he's ever seen, he unconsciously put his sword away and approached her with a smile of his own.

'Good morning, Kaoru,' he'd learnt to drop the 'dono' at the end of her name when she complained about him being formal even when they were engaged.

'Oh, hello, Kenshin,' her smile spread across her face, and pure adoration was laced through her words.

He sat down next to her, lacing his fingers through hers and easily lifting her up and onto his lap. The perks of being one of the most ruthless swordsmen is that after a while, you developed quite awesome muscles, if he says so himself. She made a cute sound of surprise – and it was understandable. Kenshin was hardly ever the one to make a move, although he had become more confident after she slapped some sense into him when he said something about being 'not worthy' for her love. She still remembered that day and their argument. After defeating Shishio, who seemed to be their last enemy, Kaoru had wanted to make their friendship develop into something more, but of course, Kenshin thought he still hadn't atoned for his sins, and planned to be a forever wandering swordsman. She wouldn't have been surprised if he said something about giving up his life, honestly. She had cried, slapped him, and shouted some sense into him. _No_, he was not worthless. _No_, he was not still a ruthless monster. _He had changed_. Then they had hugged, for how long they didn't know, and then, finally, he had given her the sweetest kiss. It was short, but showed her all his love, sadness, regrets and countless other emotions.

Remembering that event, she turned around to face him before she kissed him. Although he was surprised for a moment, he did not hesitate for more than a few seconds, and deepened their kiss. Unlike their first kiss, this one was fast, hot, and he was pretty sure everyone had errands that day, so it wouldn't hurt to–

And then he heard a wolf whistle – that _goddamned Sano_.

'Whoop! Never knew you had it in you, Kenshin!' Sano shouted as he was making his way over to them.

He was pretty sure Kaoru muttered a few curses into his shoulder, but he didn't blame her. He wanted to cuss too, to be honest.

'_Sano,' _Kenshin growled out warningly. 'If you don't–'

'Okay, okay,' He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. 'I shall leave now. And give you love birds some alone time. If you know what I mean.' He muttered the last bit while slowly walking away backwards.

'I heard that!' Kaoru finally lifted her head up, her face red, and waved a fist angrily at him.

Sano pretended he didn't hear her as he sprinted out. Kenshin and Kaoru both sighed, but they were used to his antics. Looking down at Kaoru's face, he saw the shadows under her eyes, and smiled down at her.

'How about you rest for the day, Kaoru?'

'Wha–' she said quickly. 'I'm fine!'

'I'm sure you are,' He decided it was best not to argue. 'But you deserve some rest.'

'Fine, fine,' she relented, suddenly looking away from him. 'But only if you come with me.'

'But–'

'You're tired too!' she said, looking up at him.

Looking down at her suddenly childish face, he sighed and smiled. 'Okay, then, we never _did_ have our honeymoon after all.'

'_I won't let you go, that I can promise. For you are the light, and all I need._

'_I will always love you.'_

…

**Hope you enjoyed! I hope one day I can find my own Kenshin. He's so loyal and sweet, and that's so hard to find nowadays. :( Please review and any constructive criticism is appreciated! Love you guys! :* BTW, I need someone to talk to about anime and manga! PM and we can talk! If you wanna contact me on Facebook or something, just ask or send me an email. My email is on my profile! :) Bye!**

**Word count: 745 **


End file.
